


How to flirt with the Winter Soldier and Live.

by Grovehove



Series: Dear Future Husband [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Grovehove
Summary: Something nagged at the three Avengers, Barnes, Barton and Romanov about the two young men who who were the surprise entertainment at the Stark and Rogers pre wedding do.They decide to hunt them down and check them out.  Only they find more than they bargained for. Oh God Stevie is never going to let Bucky live this down. Seriously did the guy have to have a goatee and wear god damn expensive suits?Please read "There are Ladies Present Gosh Darn it" first or this won't make much sense.





	How to flirt with the Winter Soldier and Live.

"Target acquired” Barton’s voice was low but clear through the dedicated channel.

Romanov smoothly raised the cup and took a sip of the boringly generic latte.

Barnes tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear with a besotted smile, whilst his cool grey eyes were assessing the situation behind her back. The Widow stared at the reflection in the big bay window, years of experience allowing her to correctly interpret the mirrored scene. Satisfaction briefly lit her eyes. At last. It had proved surprisingly difficult to get to this point.

The group  of students were animated, the outer ring boisterous and loud, whilst the inner core, two familiar young men flanking a smaller redheaded girl like devoted slaves to an imperious queen were all discussing something intently.

Something about them all made him feel old, had he and Stevie ever been that young?

Barnes super soldier hearing had picked up some odd words, really odd words like Pack, Alpha and the one that caused a small involuntary quirk in his eyebrow, Zombie Wolf, before Hawkeye’s low voiced report.   
  
It was only because of his super soldier eyesight that he caught it. The blonde kid (with the adorable face, but not that he would admit that on pain of torture) had reacted to Barton’s words. It should have been impossible god damn it. Not even he or Stevie could hear the conversation through the Stark designed personal communication devices unless they were actually wearing them.   
Stark had managed to create something that couldn’t be compromised so how in the holy hell had the kid heard it? The guy had covered it almost immediately but Barnes would swear on his left nut that the kid had heard Barton.   
The blonde had then lent towards the dark haired guy and muttered something under his breath. The pale faced kid, the erstwhile Woods, with the sparking eyes had suddenly leapt into action like a bouncy marionette, finding a way to make the outer group of students swirl frantically around the three of them with raucous laughter and good natured jostling.

Bucky clasped the Black Widow’s hand and his fingers beat out the silent message as they both rose smoothly from the kerbside table of the small café.

They had finally tracked them down.  JARVIS had surprisingly been totally unhelpful and had even blocked their research in ways they still hadn’t all discovered. It had taken Stark’s direct intervention to get the obstinate AI to cease the obfuscation but even then JARVIS had refused to give out names because of some idiotic confidentiality agreement. Barnes had been gobsmacked. JARVIS was an AI, how the hell could he be held to a legal agreement designed for humans? But when he had tried to voice that objection, he had earned the Stevie exasperated “how dumb are you?” expression and been treated to a Tony tirade on true AI ethics, and fucking cold showers, cold coffee, uncooperative doors until he had the gumption to apologise directly to JARVIS. After JARVIS’s retaliatory strikes, Bucky was convinced the modern bodiless robot actually just liked those god damn kids.

However James Buchanan Barnes could out stubborn Steven Grant Rogers when he put his mind to it, and he wanted those kids found. Stevie and even Tony damn him, meant too much to him. Tasha, and even Barton the nutjob agreed with him.

There was something off about those two guys who had provided the unexpected entertainment at the pre wedding bash. Bucky wasn’t taking any chances with Stevie’s safety, not that he told his oldest friend that, but those kids had a few questions to answer and if that meant that they faced Winter and Widow under the sharp eyed surveillance of Hawkeye, then so be it.

Officer Woods, aka Genim “Stiles” Stilinski of the sparkling eyes and wicked grin. What the hell was a "Stiles"? Officer Lycan aka Isaac Lahey of the cherubic face and unbelievable hearing and their overlord, one Lydia Martin, short, red haired and ruthless, all childhood friends and students at the same university had been found despite JARVIS’ objections.

Now they just had to find out how dangerous those kids were and what secret they were keeping. 

“Shit Zac, Derek will lose it” Stiles muttered when he heard what the werewolf had to say. Why the hell were they being tracked? Things had been peaceful for a couple of years since Chris Argent lost his shit at the wider Hunter community and took out some of the worst offenders.  Fucking hunters. They had to get Lydia to safety. Thank god that they were part of a larger group, no self-respecting Hunter not even the complete psychos would go after members of a wolf pack in front of witnesses. Target acquired his stylish student ass.

“Hey Guys, did you hear about the party at Whittemore’s place Friday night. Open house” Stiles called across to the other students, cheerfully setting Jackson up for the fall and cost of a party knowing he wouldn’t complain (much) if it was to keep Lyds safe. As expected it caused the kind of rapid voluble excitement which made sure that all three were enclosed in the larger group.

Stiles breathed a little easier as he asked softly “Where?” “Patisserie roof and two heading towards us now, man and woman” Isaac responded promptly then said with confusion. ”Voice was familiar, but haven’t come across any Hunters for at least a year”

“Then perhaps we are not dealing with Hunters” Lydia responded sharply “Who else has access to that kind of equipment and skill that we dealt with not so long ago”

Isaac frowned and concentrated his gaze on the two people heading towards then. “Fuck a flying duck” Stiles and Isaac turned to look at each other as they said the phrase simultaneously.

“Stiles if you dare to say I told you so..” Lydia began but Stiles didn’t care, he had told her so and he snarled that right back at her.

For fuck’s sake they had the Avengers stalking them.

Isaac suddenly raised his head, his eyes widened as he sniffed delicately and gave a groan. Oh God, could this get any worse?

 

Romanov stared in disbelief at the extremely handsome older man who appeared out of nowhere and stepped into their path, wearing the kind of smile on his goateed face that even caused the Black Widow to feel an unaccustomed shiver. Barnes lost the calm relaxed stance he had adopted and suddenly he was exuding the menace of the Winter Soldier. Who the fuck was this guy, he set off all the Soldier’s warning triggers, despite the fact he wore the kind of expensive suit that Tony would adore.

“Christ on a crutch, I didn’t even see the Guy move, where the hell did he come from?” Barton’s exasperated voice was clear in the com unit and Bucky’s gut clenched when he saw the  Stranger’s smile widen. He knew for sure that this bastard had heard Barton too. He slowly began to flex the arm. He knew how terrifying he could look when the Soldier was to the fore. There was something about this guy that made him want as many advantages as possible. What the fuck were these people?

Intense blue eyes took in both the Avengers in front of him as he shook his head in mock reproof “Seriously, targeting kiddies now Avengers? How shameful.” The smooth melodious voice dropped lower until it seemed to growl with animal intensity “A bit of advice, it’s not healthy going after my… family, especially the impulsive idiotic children” In the background Isaac winced and then blushed.

Barton was struck with the notion that these people must be mutants. No way could the kid have heard that without some enhancements.

Widow stepped into his space “It’s also not healthy threatening the Avengers” she responded coldly but just as urbanely.

“Feisty redheads, don’t you just adore them?” he commented idly, his gaze sweeping over her dismissively and then seemly drawn like a magnet back to the Soldier. The obvious menace actually sounded flirty as he addressed Barnes “But I have always had a weakness for Bad Boys in leather”. And his god damn pink tongue delicately licked his god damn bottom lip.   
Bucky’s eyes widened as he felt the first clutch of arousal. The guy’s nose flared slightly and then his smile became smug.   
  
Hawkeye nearly choked on his spit “Is this dude for real? He’s hitting on Bucky?”

“Clever little bird brain” the bastard laughed as he was suddenly in front of the Super Soldier and swung him into a dip to steal a kiss. The punch from the Soldier’s metal arm missed the guy by inches as he moved back to his original position in front of the Widow who now had her bites pointing straight at him, as she threatened him in Russian.

“Oh God help us all, fucking Peter in fine flirtatious form, someone is going to die right here and now, it’ll go viral and then we have to deal with Derek’s eyebrows of censure for the rest of eternity and even worse my Dad” Stiles groaned, then his agile and fertile brain kick started his mouth.

“Hey Guys, look it’s the Avengers, first one to get their Autographs gets free drinks all night at Whittemore’s” he shouted to rest of the students.

  
The Soldier, the Stranger and the Widow turned at the sound of pounding feet and cheering. The Soldier and the Widow smoothly replaced their weapons as they saw the horde of students heading toward them chanting and waving bits of paper.   
  
When the Avengers turned back, the Stranger was gone and they were engulfed in autograph hunters.

Barnes could still feel his lips tingling from that fucking kiss. He knew with every fibre of his being that they were going to be mocked relentlessly by Stark and his god damn AI for the near future because bloody Barton was getting a head start on that by laughing his lungs up. No way would he keep this quiet. Stevie would never let him hear the end of it. He just got kiss ambushed by a Tony Clone.

Forget the damn kids, he was going to hunt down that guy and kick his ass, but only after he had made him finish what he started.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "There are Ladies Present Gosh Darn it" first or this won't make much sense.
> 
> Sorry couldn't resist. Winter and Zombie Wolf. And Steve is going to mock Bucky forever for falling for someone who also has a goatee and wears expensive suits.


End file.
